


Discreet Dove

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Around Storybrooke Dove was only really known as Gold's right-hand man. Had anyone been brave enough to ask, and had he been willing to tell, he had many interesting stories about the town's most talked about couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifishouldvanish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/gifts).



> ifishouldvanish said:  
> Bad Things!Dove: of all the messes your employer keeps finding himself in, which was the worst to clean up?

Dove had worked for Mister Gold for many years. It was well paid satisfying work, and he’d had accepted early on that he was part of the ‘beast’ persona that his employer had cultivated over the years. Standing at near seven foot tall Dove knew he looked like hired muscle; it had always been his fear that he would end up as an enforcer for a sleazy crook, some people in Storybrooke would no doubt say that his fears had come to fruition when he became Gold’s right-hand man, but Dove knew better. For all his growl and bark Gold was a good man who for his own reasons like people to think he was much darker than he was. 

Despite the fact that people thought him nothing but brawn Dove was very observant, and had witnessed Gold’s yearning for Lacey French for years. On a few occasions he’d tried to nudge his boss into action, and had breathed a sigh of relief when Lacey took matters into her own hands. He’d long had the sense that this relationship would be good for both of them, but what he hadn’t anticipated was that it would bring about sudden upswing in his repair duties; apparently letting Gold’s restrained libido off the leash was detrimental to property.

Dove would never discuss such occasions with anyone else, but he did keep a mental list of the repairs he’d been called to discreetly attend to. It began with a few dents in the plaster above the headboard, but rapidly progressed to a new bath tub and extensive floor and ceiling repair in the library. That was followed by replacing a shelving unit and glass counter top in the pawnshop. After that there was the urgent need to install an automatic drape closer in Gold’s house, and arranging for the re-upholstery of the Cadillac’s back seats. 

By far the strangest emergency repair he’d been asked to carry out was replacing the thin dividing wall that separated Miss French’s office from the library. He had arrived at two in the morning to find them flushed, giggling, and covered in dust, sat in front of a gaping hole in the dry wall. He’d had to drive them both to the hospital to get Gold’s ankle x-rayed before he could access the extent of the repairs. It had taken several phone calls to various construction companies, and a quiet, but heated conversation with the Mayor to get that sorted out. Dove never asked how much money had been spent to expedite the repairs, but he suspected it was a considerable sum.

He never asked questions, never gawped at the state the pair of them were in, and after the bath tub incident always made sure there was a spare set of clothes for both of them in the trunk of his car. He supposed there were some in his position who would attempt to made crude jokes, or bandy the information he was privy too around town; there may even be some who would try to blackmail them, but Dove was not that kind of man. He was well paid and there was always a generous bonus for his extra work, both Gold and Lacey treated him as a dear friend rather than a hired hand. He was happy, and if he made the extra time to reinforce a few surfaces in the library and pawnshop, that was nobodies concern but his.


End file.
